Gone Too Far
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A mission for Melody takes a bad turn when Transyl kidnaps her, but what does he have in mind for her? Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :) Prequel to my other story "Hypnosis Can't Stop Love".


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Melody, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Vamps belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Tina (Snare-Oh's daughter), and Vampiro.**

 **A/N: This story is the prequel to "Hypnosis Can't Stop Love", which can be found on my page.**

* * *

 **Gone Too Far**

Melody had arrived on the planet that Magister Tennyson had received an alert from, but when she stepped out to examine the area, she didn't see any sign of trouble. Everything looked normal and the villagers greeted her politely by her title as Princess, but said they hadn't seen any trouble.

She went back into her ship, deciding to check with Plumber Headquarters to see if she had the right planet when she suddenly felt someone behind her before something was pressed to her face and she instantly recognized it to be a rag that had been soaked in chloroform before she passed out.

Ben was reading a story to his Thep-Khufan niece, Tina, when he noticed the time and grew a bit concerned before seeing Rachel walk by, heading to the kitchen with grocery bags in her arms. "Hey, Rach, have you heard from Melody?" He asked.

Rachel turned and shook her head. "No, I haven't," she said. "Isn't she at Plumber Headquarters?"

"Grandpa had a mission for her and she promised to call in a few hours, but it's been about four hours now," he said.

"Hmm," Rachel hummed thoughtfully and called Way Big on the communications. He answered immediately. "Hey, Way Big. Have you guys heard from Melody yet?" She asked.

"No," Way Big answered. "I was about to call Magister Tennyson and ask him about Melody to see if she was alright."

Vampiro, Whampire, and Vamps entered the living room. "You haven't heard from Melody either?" Whampire asked, worry in his voice.

Rachel had a bad feeling about this. "What's the longest Melody's gone without contacting one of us or Plumber Headquarters?" She asked.

"An hour and a half at most," Vamps said.

"Then something's definitely wrong."

Ben quickly called his grandfather on his Omnitrix. "Grandpa, is Melody okay?" He asked.

"She hasn't called any of you either?" Magister Tennyson asked.

Dread filled them all. "Magister Tennyson, where did Melody go for her mission?" Rachel asked.

"We received a distress signal from a planet near Anur Transyl," he answered. "Melody volunteered to check it out."

Whampire looked up sharply. "Magister, did Melody go to the planet that is literally near Anur Transyl's moon?" He asked.

Max checked the coordinates. "Yes, she did," he said after a moment.

Vampiro's eyes widened. "Magister, they wouldn't send you a distress signal," he said. "I had that planet's defenses upgraded with the best Plumber weapons. They'd be able to fight off a threat."

"Then why did they send us an S.O.S.?"

Rachel's own eyes widened. "Guys," she said worriedly, making them look at her. "What if…What if it was a trap?"

They all looked at each other and the same name ran through their heads and in unison, they spoke the person's name.

"Transyl."

Just then, Magister Tennyson saw something come up on the computer screen and he gasped. "Rachel, I've just received a fax that you all need to see," he said.

Rachel nodded. "Please send it over," she said.

The fax machine went off and Whampire took the paper that came out and they looked at the note. "By the time you find Melody, it will be too late," Vampiro read aloud. "She is my prisoner. Don't worry, she is of better use to me as a human."

They looked at each other. "Why would Melody be of better use to Transyl as a human?" Ben asked.

"To drain her energy?" Rachel asked.

"No, he could do that with her in either human form or her Vladat form," said Vamps.

Whampire looked very worried. "Or…he might force her to marry him," he said.

"But what good would that be?" Vampiro asked. "To be king, he'd have to challenge me."

"But wouldn't he use Melody as leverage to get you to accept that challenge?" Rachel asked.

"That wouldn't do him any good either," said Vamps. "Because on Anur Vladis or the planets surrounding it, only the king can officiate a marriage and if Transyl were to defeat Father, that would go against his plans to marry Melody."

"So if he's not looking to marry Melody or challenge Vampiro for the throne, then what are his plans and why is Melody only good to him in human form?" Ben asked worriedly.

Tina spoke up. "But Uncle Ben, how can that meanie marry Auntie Melody when she's married to you?" She asked.

"Well, he might be able to hypnotize her or…,"

The hero stopped there. "Oh, no," he said in realization. "Can Melody be hypnotized in human form?" He asked in horror.

"No, because she's part Vladat," Whampire said. "Once her alien form was awakened, she became immune to hypnosis, unless she willingly lets herself be hypnotized, but she'd only do that if it was someone she solely trusted."

"Like Ben, you three, or her father, right?" Rachel said.

"Exactly," said Vampiro.

An alert sounded and Way Big called them. "Guys, Magister Tennyson sent a video to us," he said. "It's from Transyl."

Ben looked confused. "A ransom video?" He asked.

"Not sure," said the To'kustar. "Take a look."

The video came in and they saw Transyl with Melody tied up in a chair behind him. "By now, you've received that fax I sent to the Plumbers," said the evil Vladat. "But don't be expecting a ransom note, because that's not what I'm after."

They watched as he went up to Melody and grabbed part of her hair, forcibly lifting her head up. "No, I want something much better," he said. "I want you all to feel pain when I take Melody away from you, but not in the way you are thinking right now."

They all shared confused looks. "What does he mean?" Ben asked.

"It sounds like a cruel riddle," Rachel said. "But since when does he speak in riddles?"

"Never," Whampire said, just as confused.

"You are confused, no doubt," Transyl said, the tape still rolling. "Don't worry. You may figure out what I mean when your precious girl is returned. Then again, you might not figure it out. Either way, I win."

The video ended and they all looked at each other, really confused. "If he's taking her away from us, why would he say he'll return her?" Vamps asked.

"He's either playing a cruel joke, or he's simply trying to get mess with our heads," Rachel said.

Just then, their communications went off again and Magister Tennyson's face appeared, but he looked very worried. "Melody just arrived back here at Headquarters," he said.

"Is she okay?" Ben asked instantly.

Max looked worried. "I don't know, Ben," he said. "She stumbled into here and when I caught her and asked her if she was alright, she didn't seem to know who I was."

Vampiro grew worried. "Max, can you transport her here?" He asked.

"Doing so right now," said the Magister and Melody soon appeared in the transport beam. Whampire was quick to catch her and Rachel gave the groceries to Ben, who went to the kitchen to put them away, and led Whampire to the med-bay, where he gently placed his niece down on a medical berth while Rachel got the equipment set up to keep track of Melody's vitals.

"What did Transyl do to her?" The Vladat asked worriedly.

Rachel looked saddened. "I don't know," she said. "I guess we'll have to wait until she wakes up to find out."

* * *

 **Continued in "Hypnosis Can't Stop Love".**

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
